


【山組OS】コスプレ集

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊各種蠢萌黃段子集＊女裝有＊來玩翔ちゃん最喜歡的cosplay唷（？）
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 4





	1. 空少與機長

兩萬五千英呎的高空，飛機正飛往地球另一端的英國。

機長是個日本人，意外地說著一口流利標準的英文，白色襯衫下曬黑的皮膚令人難以想像他的職業。

起飛一段時間後，高空氣流穩定，機長與副機長稍作休息，一個空少推開機長室的門，端著兩杯飲料與小點心。

襯衫外面套上黑色西裝背心，空少禮儀端正，氣質出眾，過分帥氣。

他靠近機長耳邊說悄悄話。

「Coffee, tea, or me?」

「茶，謝謝。」

「How about me?」

「降落以後再要你。」

「知道了。」空少露出禮貌性的微笑，耳朵卻都紅了。他把飲料遞給副機長後迅速離開機長室。

副機長見機長心情頓時大好，忍不住好奇心發問。

「大野さん剛剛跟那個空少說了什麼？」

「沒什麼。」

只是在空中發情太刺激，還是等降落以後比較好呢。


	2. 女僕翔❤️

「主人，歡迎回來。」

大野智一打開門就看到櫻井翔穿著女僕裝，露出鎖骨，特別凸顯溜肩，胸前大敞但十分平胸。

平胸也好。

視線向下延伸至櫻井翔的細腿，結實又白皙，帶點嫩肉，增加手感也不錯。

那藏在裙底下的秘密令人渴望一探究竟，踩著高跟鞋的姿態勾起無數遐想。

「你、」

「主人，放好洗澡水了，你想先洗澡還是先按摩？」

「先⋯⋯」大野智說不出話，剛進門就受到如此衝擊，一時之間反應不過來。

他關上門，正要把背包放到沙發上時，櫻井翔一把搶走，幫他放好，就連領帶也是櫻井翔幫他鬆的，還貼心的為他解開襯衫第一顆鈕扣。

「主人有什麼吩咐嗎？」

「有。」

「是什麼呢？主人快告訴我。」

「幫我、⋯⋯」

「キャァァァァァ！主人是變態！」

「不是說好了主人要你做什麼都可以⋯⋯」

「才沒有呢！我不做了，我要辭職！」

「不行，都說好要玩就要玩到底，你要好好扮演女僕的角色。」

「唔⋯⋯哪有那麼好色的主人！」

「當然有。」

把頭埋進櫻井翔的裙子裡，大野智色瞇瞇地把對方的內褲扯下。

「大野智！」

「ふふふふふ〜翔くん明明知道最後會變成這樣，還是穿上女僕裝了，難道不是也想要嗎？」

「才不——」

「下面都站起來囉——」


	3. 醫生與病人

「大野さん今天哪裡不舒服？」櫻井醫生拿著聽診器，病患大野智坐在椅子上，面有難色。

「嗚⋯⋯我、這裡不舒服。」他指向腹部，著白袍的櫻井醫生要他把衣服掀起來，他要好好觀察大野智的狀況。

「哪裡？」櫻井翔把聽診器拿掉，伸出手想要觸診。

「這裡。」大野智指著下腹部，櫻井醫生冰涼的手指立刻貼上。

「這裡？」

大野智搖搖頭，更往下比，「這裡。」

「這裡？」手指摸向接近褲頭的地方。

大野智還是搖頭，再往更下面比，「這裡。」

「這裡？」手隔著褲子也能感受不自然的硬物。

「嗯，這裡不舒服喔。」

「嗯，那不舒服的話，大野さん知道最快的解決方法是什麼嗎？」

櫻井醫生舔舔唇角，大野智總覺得對方是在誘惑自己。

「不、不知道⋯⋯醫生可以告訴我嗎？」

「嗯——但是大野さん的情況可能沒必要耶。」

「欸？醫生你就說嘛。」

醫生長吁一口氣，轉過身捲起袖子，鬆開領帶，讓大野智心裡有種莫名的期待。

「來，褲子脫掉，醫生幫你打針喔。」

等等等等等等等等等天哪那針也太粗太尖了吧不要啊會痛死的這樣會失去生殖能力的——「翔くんごめん！」


	4. 殺手與間諜

「智くん試試這個？」

「這次又是什麼了？」大野智已經開始想睡覺了，雖然配合櫻井翔有點另類的興趣也不是不有趣，只是他真的開始睏了，果然年紀越來越大體力越變越差啊。

「穿上去試試看？」櫻井翔遞給他一套西裝。

還以為自己眼花看錯，大野智拿起來仔細端詳，這不就是普通的黑色西裝跟黑色襯衫？是要扮演什麼角色？  
  
「不然你還想多穿？」櫻井翔拿了另一套他確定那非常精彩刺激的服裝去換，留下還搞不清楚狀況的大野智在原地發呆，「智くん快換喔。」

「啊、嗯⋯⋯」

大野智換完衣服照鏡子時還是一頭霧水，黑色襯衫配黑色西裝，是牛郎？可是牛郎的話應該是華麗誇張的白西裝吧。上班族？上班族很少人會穿黑襯衫吧。黑道老大？啊，搞不好是黑道老大，雖然他覺得黑道老大應該要配花襯衫才夠嗆。

「換好了？」

「唔嗯。」

「再等我一下⋯⋯」

大野智坐在床上等櫻井翔換完衣服出來，他聽見浴室裡櫻井翔一直喃喃自語怎麼拉鍊拉不起，敲門想進去幫忙但立刻被拒絕。

「⋯⋯算了，不拉了。」

櫻井翔打開門，一身紅色晚禮服讓大野智移不開目光，背後因為拉不到拉鍊而露了更多，開叉開到接近股溝的地方，走動時若隱若現的腿彷彿無聲的誘惑。

「唔啊！翔くん好美。」

「哼哼。」櫻井翔得意的微笑帶著害羞，他把一把假槍放到大野智手裡，自己從腿上的吊帶襪拿出一把假的匕首，指著大野智。

「啊、是殺手？」

拿起假槍，大野智比劃的有模有樣，還自帶音效，害櫻井翔笑出聲，原本冷豔殺手冰山美人的形象全毀。

「噗⋯⋯智くん很帥喔⋯⋯比真的殺手還帥喔。」

「是嗎⋯⋯ふふふ⋯⋯」

他靠近櫻井翔，舉起玩具槍瞄準對方。

「別動！你這個殺手！說！是誰派你來的？」

「我才不是什麼殺手，你誤會了。」無辜的表情加上水汪汪的大眼睛，櫻井翔作勢舉起雙手要投降。

「那你為什麼會半夜偷襲我！說！不然我就開槍！」

「因、因為我是⋯⋯」他走近大野智，嚥下口水。

「是⋯⋯？」

「我是偷走你的心的間諜喔。」

他拉著大野智，一同倒在床上，大野智壓著他，散亂的禮服看起來十分不妙，裙子都快遮不住下半身了。

「嗚啊，有這種間諜我做鬼也風流了。」

「有那麼榮幸？」櫻井翔伸出手幫大野智把襯衫釦子解開，順便脫掉對方的西裝外套，大野智在他耳邊的呼吸急促，視覺上的刺激加上動作的撩撥果然很有效。

「嗯嗯，翔くん這麼可愛——」大野智才剛要湊上去親吻櫻井，就被對方一個翻身壓在身下，拿玩具槍指著太陽穴。

「智くん絕對不會是個及格的殺手喔，這麼輕易就被誘惑了！」

聞言，大野智只是勾起微笑，他不疾不徐地摟住櫻井翔的腰，輕吻落在胸口，向上延伸至嘴唇，又吸又舔的讓櫻井翔酥麻地倒在大野智身上。

「翔くん也絕對不會是個好間諜喔，這種情況下還想撂倒我，你都自身難保了呢。」

「那就來演一場殺手與間諜的禁忌之戀吧。」

「你還真的很喜歡耶。」


End file.
